


Kau: Yang Begitu Ingin Kuhapus

by Yoriko



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoriko/pseuds/Yoriko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau akhirnya lebih memilih dirinya dan pergi meninggalkanku. Kau menjadi bayang-bayang... menghantuiku. Aku pasti bisa melupakanmu, Yuzuru./Read and Comment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kau: Yang Begitu Ingin Kuhapus

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Poetry/Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Disclaimer: Angel Beats! by Jun Maeda
> 
> Warning: Antisipasi: OOC (sebab karakterisasi Kanade di anime tidak terlalu banyak diekspos). AU

**Kau: Yang Begitu Ingin Kuhapus**

_~lihat saja, aku pasti bisa~_

Angel Beats! by Jun Maeda

.

.

YuzuKana fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

Hari ini aku membuka garis waktuku di sebuah media sosial.

Sudah tidak ada lagi beberapa kalimat yang dulu kukatakan: 'itu buatmu :)' Untukmu.

Aku telah menghapusnya, ya... memang menghapus _nya._  Lantas aku pun telah menghapus beberapa kalimat yang sempat kutaruh dalam kubikal kesukaanku—dimana sempat ada beberapa statusmu yang sempat kujadikan kesukaan.

Ya... memang menghapus _nya._

.

.

Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang dapat kuhapus tentang dirimu dalam hidupku, Yuzuru?

Adakah yang belum kuhapus? Aku telah menghapus semua _nya._  Bahkan, aku sudah menghapusmu dari deretan nama di ponselku. Sudah kuhapus.

Kau tahu? Kau mengganggu. Sangat.

Tahukah? Yang kumaksud  _mengganggu_  itu apa? Aku 'sakit'. Sakit saat melihatmu. Sakit karena kau tetap mempedulikanku meski kita tidak lagi bersama. Sakit saat mengetahui bahwa kau akhirnya bersama gadis berambut nila itu.

Kau tahu? Aku membenci hal itu—sebab aku jadi sulit melepaskan diri dari perangkap merah jambumu!

Ketahuilah bahwa aku merasakan nyeri saat melupakanmu, meninggalkanmu, mengacuhkan _mu_. Bahkan, menghapus _mu._ Tapi, kau menjadi hantu di pikiranku. Menjelma menjadi bayangan semu dan muncul tiba-tiba disaat tertentu. Maumu apa, Yuzuru?

.

.

Saat dini hari menjelang pagi, gelisah hatiku akan merindu dirimu. Aku melangkah keluar, menemukan foto-foto kita itu—kuubah, hingga dalam sekejap menguap dan menghilang. Menjadi abu mungkin?

Aku ingin menghapus kenangan itu.

Eh?

Kau meragukanku menghapus semua itu? Aku mampu.

.

.

Kau, terlalu meruntuhkan hati untuk sekedar kuingat. Kau, terlalu istimewa untuk dapat kukatakan 'bukan siapa-siapa'.

Kita, adalah kabaret liar yang bahkan tak sanggup lagi kita mainkan dan kenangkan. Pertunjukkan telah usai.

Aku akan mampu menghapusmu.

Sekali lagi kukatakan. Aku mampu menghapusmu.

Tak percaya?

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Intinya, di sini Kanade berusaha untuk melupakan Yuzuru yang akhirnya memilih bersama Yuri, dan meninggalkan dirinya. Btw, saya sebenarnya lebih suka Yuzuru dengan Yuri XD, atau kalo misalkan terjadi cinta segitiga antara mereka, rasanya bisa hurt deh.
> 
> Nah, pertanyaan, saran, komentar?


End file.
